


Pattfészek

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Humor, Blood and Violence, British Character, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Smut, London, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Russian Mafia, Scotland Yard, Undercover Missions
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Yuri Katsuki, a londoni rendőrség munkatársa egész gyerekkorában arról álmodozott, hogy egy napon a város leggazdagabb környékére költözik majd. Felnőtt fejjel már rég lemondott erről az álomról, ám az a lehető legváratlanabb módon mégis teljesül, miután egy esős napon véletlenül belebotlik Viktor Nikiforovba, a kétes hírnevű orosz milliárdosba.





	1. Chucking It Down

**Author's Note:**

> Azt hiszem, nem fogok nagy meglepetést okozni azzal, ha azt mondom: ezúttal egy maffia AU-val jelentkezem. Akik ismernek, esetleg tudhatják azt is, hogy már régóta szerettem volna egy Londonban játszódó történetet írni, végre ennek is eljött az ideje. :)
> 
> A történet színhelyére való tekintettel ezúttal szakítok a hagyományommal, és az orosz neveket is angolos átírásban fogom használni (az orosz szomszédom minden tiltakozása ellenére is).
> 
> A magyar továbbra sem az anyanyelvem, a bétám ismét myvision4free, akinek ezúton is nagyon köszönöm, hogy az éjszaka közepén alvás helyett az én mondataimat igyekszik gatyába rázni.

Yuri Katsuki megint azon kapta magát, hogy céltalanul rója Kensington és Chelsea királyi kerület utcáit. Munka után sokszor megtörtént vele, hogy a lába másfelé vitte, mint amerre menni akart, és ahelyett, hogy metróra szállt volna, hogy hamar hazaérjen és kipihenhesse magát, éjszakába nyúlóan sétálgatott a kerület gazdagok lakta utcáin.

Gyerekkorában folyton arról álmodozott, hogy egyszer itt fog élni egy csodálatos viktoriánus vagy György-korabeli villában, ahol majd nagykövetségek és milliárdos külföldiek lesznek a szomszédai, mélygarázst építtet a háza alá a drága, limitált szériás sportautóinak, és talán egy lőteret is - a fegyverek már akkoriban is vonzották -, meg egy borospincét. Mindig meg volt róla győződve, hogy huszonöt éves korára meggazdagodik, nem is kicsit. Csakhogy persze nem így történt.

Yuri keserédes nosztalgiával gondolt vissza azokra az időkre, amikor még ilyen nagy álmokat kergetett. Ma már sokkal alacsonyabbra tette azt a bizonyos lécet, az egyetlen, amit a közeljövőben el akart érni, az volt, hogy egy kicsivel nagyobb albérletbe költözhessen, ehhez azonban fizetésemelésre lett volna szüksége, amit a következő évben csak akkor kaphatott volna, ha valami fura véletlen folytán sikerül megmentenie egy királyi sarjat egy terrorista karmai közül - vagy valami ilyesmi. Erre azonban a legcsekélyebb esélye sem volt, hiszen fiatal, tapasztalatlan rendőrtisztként ideje legnagyobb részét az irodában kellett töltenie, és a napja legizgalmasabb része általában az volt, amikor a főnöke elküldte kávéért, és ő néhány percet sétálhatott a londoni utcákon, mielőtt újra beletemetkezett a papírmunkába. Jól jött volna egy előléptetés, most már igazán, de úgy tűnt, erre esélye sincs.

Ahogy azon merengett, merre tart - pontosabban merre _nem_ tart - a karrierje, hirtelen megbotlott, és térdre esett a járdán. Felszisszent, ahogy a bal térde a betonnak ütődött, hiszen azon már egyébként is volt egy seb, amit akkor szerzett, amikor néhány napja elbambult a metrón, és valaki ellökte őt. Sóhajtva tápászkodott fel, és porolta le magát. Hátrafordult, hogy megnézze, miben esett el, de nem volt a járdán semmi.

\- Remek. Béna vagy, Katsuki - morogta a bajsza alatt, nem törődve vele, hogy egy mellette elhaladó babakocsis nő furcsa oldalpillantást vet rá.

Fél perccel később, mintha még az időjárás is belé akarna rúgni egy jó nagyot, esni kezdett, mintha dézsából öntenék.

\- Hülye Anglia! Miért kell mindig esnie az esőnek?! - morgott Yuri újra, és futólépésben indult el a legközelebbinek vélt metrómegálló felé.

Míg szaladt, nem nézett fel, hogy ne essen a szemébe a heves eső - hiába a szemüveg, a kemény cseppek valahogy mindig utat találtak alá, hacsak kilencven fokban le nem hajtotta a fejét -, ezért túl későn látta meg azt a pár cipőt és a hozzá tartozó lábakat, amik az útjába kerültek. Már nem tudott megállni, és beleütközött a férfiba, aki egy esernyő alatt, neki háttal ácsorgott a járdán, az egyik ház homlokzatára függesztve a tekintetét. Az idegen megtántorodott. Éppen csak sikerült elkapnia a legközelebbi kerítést, és ezzel elkerülni, hogy a földre zuhanjon, és összekoszolja az első pillantásra is hihetetlenül drágának tűnő öltönynadrágját.

\- Bocsánat! - kezdett el szabadkozni a rendőrtiszt. - Annyira sajnálom!

\- Semmi gond - mosolygott rá az idegen. Yuri megdermedt, amikor felnézett a férfira, akinek haja olyan világos volt, hogy szinte fehérnek tűnt, a szemei pedig a legkékebb kékek, amit valaha is látott. A vonásai szláv származásról árulkodtak, a mosolya pedig…

Nos, a mosolya olyan dögös volt, hogy még Yuri kislábujja is belepirult.

\- Minden oké? - kérdezte a férfi, oldalra döntve a fejét.

\- Pe… persze - motyogta Yuri, és leporolta magát, teljesen feleslegesen, hiszen máris teljesen bőrig ázott a szakadó esőben.

\- Nincs magánál esernyő - mondta ki a nyilvánvalót az idegen, Yuri fölé tartva az ernyőjét, mire a rendőrtiszt bólintott egy nagyot.

\- Nincs.

\- Meg fog fázni - csóválta a fejét a férfi. Yuri csak most vette észre, hogy enyhe akcentussal ejti ki a szavakat. - Jöjjön fel hozzám, főzök egy teát. Mármint egy rendeset, nem azt a fajtát, amit ebben az országban teaként tukmálnak ránk. Itt lakom a közelben.

\- Izé… - Yurinak komolyan megfordult a fejében, hogy elfogadja a meghívást. Megigazította magán a szemüveget, és már-már azon volt, hogy igent mondjon, amikor hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy látta már ezt az arcot valahol… Nem is akárhol, hanem az egyik felettese szobájában, feltételezett maffiózok fényképei között a falon. _A francba!_ \- Köszönöm, de sajnos nagyon sietek. Majd talán legközelebb.

A férfi arca egyetlen futó pillanatra elkomorult, de a következőben már újra szélesen mosolygott.

\- Sajnálom. Akkor legalább ezt vigye magával! - nyomta Yuri a kezébe az esernyőt. A rendőrtiszt már épp tiltakozni kezdett volna, mire a férfi benyúlt a kerítés mögé, egy bokorba, és előhúzott onnan egy másikat, majd kinyitotta. Mintha direkt abban a reményben tartott volna ott egy tartalék esernyőt, hogy kisegíthessen egy vadidegen járókelőt, akit épp ott kap el útközben az eső!

\- Izé… köszönöm, nagyon kedves - motyogta Yuri.

\- Igazán nincs mit - felelte vidoran a férfi.

Yuri még toporgott ott egy percig szerencsétlenül, miközben a másik egyre szélesebb vigyorral az arcán figyelte őt, majd hebegve-habogva elköszönt, és futólépésben elindult a metróállomás irányába. A sarkon, mielőtt befordult volna, egy pillanatra visszafordult. A férfi még mindig ott állt a járdán, a fekete kovácsoltvas kerítés mellett, kezében az ernyővel, és őt figyelte. Mikor találkozott a tekintetük, intett egyet, mire Yuri zavartan visszaintegetett, majd olyan gyorsan, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, továbbszaladt.

Tipikus, ez az ő formája. Végre belebotlik egy jóképű férfiba, aki, úgy tűnik, mutat felé némi érdeklődést - legalábbis erre következtetett abból, hogy meghívta teára -, erre az illetőnek pont egy feltételezett bűnözőnek kell lennie. Yuri már az idejét sem tudta, mikor volt utoljára egy tisztességes randin, vagy csak mikor próbálták őt felszedni, pedig igazán jól esett volna neki egy kis figyelem. Meg egy rendes kapcsolat. Fehér viktoriánus ház fekete kovácsoltvas kerítéssel, egy kutya, házasság a Bahamákon, két kis örökbefogadott lurkó…

Na jó, ennyire azért nem kellett volna előreszaladni. Fiatal volt még, előtte volt az egész élet - legalábbis a legjobb barátja, Yuko mindig ezt mondta. Bár igazság szerint Yuko könnyen beszélt: ő már férjnél volt, és szült három gyereket, sőt, a házra is letették már a foglalót.

Yuri, ahogy lefelé tartott a metróállomás mozgólépcsőjén, azon morfondírozott, vajon a jóképű szláv tényleg bűnöző-e. Egy feltételezés önmagában nem jelentett semmit - ha lett volna bizonyíték ellene, már rács mögött ülne, de legalábbis kiadták volna ellene a körözést. Mindenkit megillet az ártatlanság vélelme, amíg az ellenkezője be nem igazolódik, nem igaz? Lehet, hogy a férfi csak véletlenül rosszkor volt rossz helyen, vagy nem a megfelelő családba született, és ezért volt gyanús a rendőrségnek. Yuri úgy döntött, másnap utána jár, pontosan ki is a férfi, és mivel érdemelte ki, hogy az ő fényképe is felkerüljön arra a bizonyos falra a felettese irodájában.

Mire hazaért, teljesen átfázott. Lekapkodta magáról az elázott ruhákat, vett egy jó forró zuhanyt, azután egy bögre gőzölgő teával a kezében, köntösben leült a kicsi, eredetileg gardróbnak megépített nappaliban a foteljébe, és bekapcsolta a tévét. Már éppen elszunyókált volna egy régi vígjátéksorozat ismétlését nézve, amikor hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy elfelejtette feltenni a kád fölé a jóképű idegentől kapott esernyőt száradni. Morogva tápászkodott fel, és ment ki az előszobába érte.

Ahogy a fürdőszoba felé tartott, tüzetesebben is megvizsgálta az ernyőt. Az fekete volt, egyszerű, ugyanakkor látszott rajta, hogy nem éppen olcsó darab. A fogantyúját finom bőrrel vonták be, melybe egy monogramot gravíroztak: B. H.

\- B? Talán Bob? - morfondírozott hangosan. - Benjamin? Brad? Ja, nem, biztos valami külföldi név… Bé… Bé… Borislav? - Elfintorodott. Nem, valahogy nem tudta elképzelni, hogy valakit, aki annyira jóképű, mint a férfi, akivel összefutott, Borislavnak hívjanak, de nem jutott eszébe több szláv eredetű név, ami b betűvel kezdődne.

Megforgatta a szemét. Nem kellene ennyire sokat agyalnia rajta, majd holnap kideríti.

 

Másnap, amikor kilépett a házból, zuhogó eső fogadta, ám ezúttal volt nála esernyő - ami azt illeti, kettő is, hiszen magával vitte _B. N._ ernyőjét is a sajátja mellett, hátha ma visszaadhatja a férfinak. Titokban ugyanis reménykedett benne, hogy délután ismét sikerül majd véletlenül összefutnia vele, már el is tervezte, hogy ismét azon az útvonalon indul haza, mint tegnap. Persze előbb szerette volna kideríteni, nem gyilkossággal gyanúsítják-e a férfit, mert ha igen, akkor talán jobb lenne a következő időszakban elkerülnie Holland Park környékét...

Azzal a határozott szándékkal lépte át a rendőrőrs küszöbét, hogy azonnal felajánlja a felettesének, hogy hoz neki egy kávét, és közben mintegy mellesleg megkérdezi tőle, kicsoda az a hihetetlen kék szemű férfi, akinek a fényképét kiragasztotta az irodájában, azonban mielőtt akár csak megtörölhette volna a lábát a lábtörlőn, valaki odakiabált neki.

\- Katsuki! Na végre, téged keresnek!

Yuri megszeppenten pislogott a kollégájára, aki két fekete öltönyt viselő, ijesztő alak mellett állt a recepció mellett.

\- Engem?

\- Maga Yuri Katsuki? - kérdezte az egyik öltönyös férfi. Yuri akaratlanul is nyelt egy nagyot.

\- I… igen - habogta. Rendőrhöz méltatlan volt, mennyire zavarba tudták hozni az idegenek. Máris izzadt a tenyere, de talán a homloka is.

\- Helyes - bólintott a másik. - Hol tudunk hatszemközt beszélni?

\- Öhm… izé… - Yuri kissé tehetetlenül pillantot körbe a helyiségben, majd megvonta a vállát. - Hát… talán valamelyik kihallgatószobában? Ilyenkor az összes irodában van valaki.

Elpirult, amikor rájött, mennyire hülye az ötlet, de a két öltönyöst, úgy tűnt, nem zavarja, csak komoran bólintottak.

\- Rendben. Mutassa az utat, kérem!

Már a kihallgatószobák felé vezető folyosót rótták, amikor Yuri rádöbbent, meg sem kérdezte, kicsoda a két férfi, és mit akarnak tőle. Megtorpant, és hátra fordult, ám mielőtt kinyithatta volna a száját, az egyik öltönyös feltartotta a kezét.

\- Majd, amikor már hatszemközt leszünk, kérdezhet.

Yuri újra nyelt egy nagyot. Most már a hónalja is izzadni kezdett. Cseppet sem tetszett neki ez a dolog, és nem akart hármasban maradni ezekkel az ijesztő alakokkal. Persze rendőr volt, de még csak a szolgálati fegyvere sem volt nála, hiszen az nem volt szükséges a mindennapi munkájához, csak olyankor vette elő, ha lőgyakorlatra ment. Ha esetleg megtámadják, nem tud védekezni - de vajon vannak-e olyan merészek ezek a férfiak, hogy a rendőrség épületében próbáljanak megölni egy rendőrtisztet?

Ahogy folytatta útját a folyosón, megcsóválta a fejét. Már megint túlságosan előreszaladt gondolatban. Bizonyára túl sok akciófilmet látott mostanában. Ugyan ki akarná őt megölni? Egy jelentéktelen kis rendőrtisztet, aki csak arra jó, hogy egy aktakukac munkáját végezze, és néha kávét hozzon a feletteseinek? Nem volt ő elég fontos ahhoz, ha meg mégis az lett volna, hát biztos nem itt iktatják ki, hanem otthon, hiszen olyan rozoga volt a bejárati ajtó a lakásán, hogy csak az nem tudott betörni rajta, aki nem akart.

Mikor végre beléptek az egyik üres kihallgatószobába, a két öltönyös férfi azonnal a mellényzsebük felé nyúlt, és elővettek egy-egy igazolványtartót. Yuri döbbenten meredt a felé mutatott jelvényekre.

\- Williams vagyok az SIS-től, a kollégám Smith az MI5-tól. A segítségét szeretnénk kérni.

\- Az enyémet? - pislogott Yuri. Mindenre számított, csak erre nem. Mit akarhat ez a két ügynök éppen tőle, egy utolsó kis jelentéktelen rendőrtiszttől, akinek semmi tapasztalata sincs?! Miféle ügybe keveredett bele tudtán kívül, amiben ráadásul két MI hivatal is nyomozott egyszerre?

\- Az önét - bólintott Williams. - Javaslom, foglaljunk helyet!

Yuri gépiesen lenyomta a fenekét abba a székbe, amibe a gyanúsítottakat szokták ültetni a kihallgatásokon.

\- Biztos, hogy engem keresnek? Nem egy másik Yuri Katsukit?

\- Nem dolgozik olyan sok Yuri Katsuki a fővárosi rendőrségnél, hogy legyen kivel összekeverni - mondta Smith szárazon, mire Yuri elpirult.

\- Amiatt vagyunk itt, mert megfigyelőink jelentették, hogy ön tegnap összefutott Viktor Nikiforovval - mondta a másik ügynök, egy kicsivel több jóindulatot erőltetve hangjába, mint társa.

\- Kivel? - pislogott Yuri.

\- Az úrral, akitől az esernyőt kapta.

\- Ó! - Yuri elsápadt. Mégis mekkora slamasztikába sétált bele?! - Nem tudtam, hogy így hívják.

\- Gondolom, azt sem tudta, hogy Nikiforov _úr_ egy nemzetközi bűnszervezet londoni sejtjének vezetője - nézett rá szúrósan Smith. - Bizonyára véletlenül futott vele össze az utcán, és szintén véletlen, hogy ő átadott magának valamit.

\- De hát én… én tényleg nem szándékosan... - motyogta Yuri. Te jó ég, most azzal gyanúsítják, hogy a maffiának dolgozik?! Csak azért, mert véletlenül - szó szerint - belefutott valakibe az utcán?!

Yuri gyorsan elővette az oldaltáskájából az esernyőt, amit az idegentől - _Nikiforovtól_ \- kapott, és letette a két ügynök elé, az asztalra.

\- Ezt adta. Csak egy esernyő…

Smith azonnal egy a semmiből elővarázsolt nejlonzacskóba csúsztatta az ernyőt.

\- Azt majd a kollégáim eldöntik - jelentette ki. - Mást nem vett át Nikiforovtól?

\- Esküszöm, semmit! - rázta a fejét Yuri. - Nézzék, tudom, ez hogy néz ki, de én csak...

\- Miért volt Holland Parkban tegnap délután? - vágott a szavába Smith. - Tudomásunk szerint nem arrafelé kell hazamennie a munkahelyéről.

\- Szeretek sétálgatni munka után - hajtotta le a fejét Yuri. Máris a legrosszabbra gondolt. Ha ez a két fazon elkezd utána nyomozni, ha rászállnak, simán tönkretehetik az amúgy sem túl grandiózus karrierjét. Földönfutó lesz, ha elterjed róla, hogy kormányügynökségek nyomoznak utána, mert biztos, hogy felfüggesztik, aztán kirúgják. Lehet, az ügynökök mindenhová követik majd mostantól, nem lesz egy nyugodt perce, hetente átkutatják a lakását, zaklatni kezdik a családját, és…

\- Katsuki úr, higgye el, nincs miért aggódnia - szólalt meg most Williams. - Ha valóban nincs kapcsolat ön és Nikiforov között, azt nagyon hamar kiderítjük. Semmivel sem gyanúsítjuk egyelőre, de meg kell értenie, hogy a mi szakmánkban gyanakvónak kell lenni.

Yuri nem mondta ki, mekkora ellentmondást érez abban, hogy állítólag nem gyanúsítják semmivel, mégis úgy vallatják, ahogy egy közönséges bűnözőt szokás.

\- Nem ismerem őt. Mármint Nikiforovot - mondta. Igyekezett határozottnak tűnni, de megremegett a hangja. - Tegnap futottam össze vele életemben először. Meghívott egy teára, de… felismertem egy fényképről, ami az egyik felettesem irodájában van kirakva, úgyhogy nemet mondtam, és igyekeztem gyorsan eltűnni onnan…

\- Szóval meghívta teára? - hümmögött Smith. - A megfigyelőnk pont ugyanezt mondta.

\- Mindig teára hívja meg őket - forgatta a szemét Williams, mire Smith dühösen meredt rá.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy erről itt és most…

\- Van egy ötletem! - vágott kollégája szavába az ügynök, mire az magasra vonta a szemöldökét. - Gyere, menjünk, majd elmondom később! - Yuri felé fordult, és felállva a kezét nyújtotta a döbbent rendőrtisztnek. - Katsuki úr, köszönjük az együttműködést. Majd még jelentkezünk!

Yuri nyelt egy nagyot, miközben megrázta az ügynök kezét. Furcsa volt a hirtelen váltás, arra számított, hogy még órákig fogják vallatni őt, de természetesen nem bánta, hogy megszabadulhat a két ügynöktől. Sőt, nagyon remélte, hogy soha nem jön el majd az a nap, amikor újra jelentkezni fognak. Nem akart róluk vagy Nikiforovról hallani soha többé.


	2. Dog's Dinner

A kívánság, hogy ne lássa többé az ügynököket, természetesen nem vált valóra. Yuri nem is igazán tudta, miért lepődött meg, amikor néhány nappal később, egy újabb esős reggelen a munkahelyére érve szembe találkozott a két cseppet sem szimpatikus alakkal. Újra abba a kihallgatószobába vezették őt, ahol legutóbb is voltak, és Smith letette elé az asztalra a Nikiforovtól kapott esernyőt. Yuri döbbenten meredt rá.

\- Szeretnénk, ha segítene nekünk, Katsuki úr - mondta Williams, és a fiatal rendőrtiszt legnagyobb meglepetésére elmosolyodott. Mégpedig _kedvesen_.

\- Én? - Yuri úgy pillantott körbe a helyiségben a válla felett, mint aki azt hiszi, az ügynök valaki máshoz beszél.

\- Ön - bólintott egy nagyot Williams, és mosolya még szélesebbre húzódott. - Előre szeretném leszögezni, hogy a karrierjére nézve semmiféle negatív következménye nem lesz annak, ha visszautasítja a kérésünket. Tisztában vagyunk vele, hogy meglehetősen sokat fogunk öntől kérni, de… nos, ha a szakmai előremenetele érdekében hajlandó nem csak kockázatot vállalni, de egy kicsit be is mocskolni a kezét, akkor ön a mi emberünk.

Yuri pislogott kettőt. Anélkül, hogy a feladatot - kérést? - ismerte volna, fogalma sem volt, miféle kockázatról beszél Williams, azonban tény és való, sok mindenre hajlandó lett volna, hogy egy kicsit előrébb tudjon lépni a szakmájában. Azzal nem árthat senkinek, ha legalább meghallgatja őket, nem igaz?

\- Miről… - kezdte, de elbicsaklott a hangja. Megköszörülte a torkát, és újra nekifutott. - Miről lenne szó?

\- Mielőtt elmondanám, szeretném leszögezni, hogy minden, ami ma itt, ebben a szobában elhangzik, szigorú nemzetbiztonsági titoknak minősül - mondta szigorúan Williams. Yuri bólintott. - Senkinek nem beszélhet erről, sem a feletteseinek, sem a barátainak, sem a családjának. Még magának a Királynőnek sem. Megértette?

\- I… igen - bólintott újra Yuri, és megigazította a szemüvegét. Elég ideje dolgozott a rendőrségnél ahhoz, hogy ne kelljen őt emlékeztetni rá, mit jelent a szolgálati titok.

\- Helyes. A feletteseim nem akarták, hogy beavassam önt minden részletbe, mielőtt rábólintana a feladatra, de úgy érzem, nem lenne fair önnel szemben, Katsuki úr, ha nem tudná előre, mibe ártja bele magát - mondta komoran a férfi. - Nem akarom, hogy úgy mondjon igent, hogy közben nem tudja, mekkora veszélynek is teszi ki magát.

Yuri igyekezett állni az ügynök pillantását. Nem akart riadtnak és gyengének tűnni, még akkor sem, ha valójában kezdett halálra rémülni. A szíve úgy zakatolt a mellkasában, hogy már-már attól tartott, a két öltönyös meg fogja hallani.

Smith letett Yuri elé egy vaskos aktát, rajta a „Viktor Nikiforov” névvel. Felnyitotta a borítót, és rámutatott az orosz arcképére.

\- Viktor Alexeyevich Nikiforov. Leningrádban, a mai Szentpéterváron született 1987. december 25-én. - A férfi lapozott egyet, és egy idősebb férfi fényképére bökött, amit piros színű gemkapoccsal tűztek az aktához. A férfi haja ősz volt, az orra úgy nézett ki, mint amit két helyen is eltörtek, és azután rosszul forrt össze, a szemei ijesztően sötétek, szinte nem is látszott, hol végződik a pupillája, és hol kezdődik az írisze. - Az apja Alexei Nikiforov, orosz milliárdos. Látszólag teljesen átlagos oligarcha, aki a Szovjetunió összeomlása után az olajiparból gazdagodott meg, és azután más területekre is kiterjesztette a cége tevékenységét, valójában azonban okunk van feltételezni, hogy a legkiterjedtebb orosz maffiahálózat feje. Az anyja ismeretlen, bár több forrásunk tudni véli, hogy közönséges prostituált volt, akitől Alexei a gyerek születése után megszabadult. Mások azt mondják, Viktor nem Alexei vérszerinti fia, csak örökbe fogadta. Bizonyára azért gondolják így, mert cseppet sem hasonlít apa a fiára.

Valóban így volt: Yurit az idősebb Nikiforov egyetlen arcvonása sem emlékeztette arra az emberre, akivel Holland Parkban találkozott.

Smith lapozott néhányat az aktában, és egy újabb, a jelentések közé tűzött fényképre mutatott, ami a nyilvánvalóan fiatal, még gyerek Viktor Nikiforovot ábrázolta. A fiú haja hosszú volt, még magas lófarokba tűzve is egészen a fenekéig ért, fekete, szűk melegítőnadrágot, egy sötétkék, szintén szűk pólót viselt, és csillogó szemekkel, mosolyogva meredt valakire a távolban. Angyalian nézett volna ki, ha nem lett volna a kezében fegyver - nem is akármilyen fegyver.

\- Az egy AK-74-es? - csúszott ki a kérdés Yuri száján, mire Smith komoran bólintott. Yuri kerek szemekkel nézett fel az ügynökökre.

\- Bár azt mondhatnám, hogy csak egy játék, ami megtévesztően hasonlít az igazira, de nem. - Williams nyilvánvaló undorral csóválta meg a fejét. - Alexei Nikiforov nyilvánvalóan már korán biztosítani akarta, hogy a fia a nyomdokaiba lépjen, és egy napon átadhassa majd neki az üzletét. A kép 1999-ben készült.

Yurit kirázta a hideg. _Hátborzongató_ volt az a boldog mosoly a tizenegy éves Viktor arcán.

Smith újra lapozott az aktában, ahol újabb képek következtek a tizenéves Viktorról: egy teniszpályán állt ütővel a kezében, egy jachton süttette a hasát, valamiféle szórakozóhelyen táncolt fiatal fiúk és lányok gyűrűjében, egy jégpályán korcsolyázott, kötelet mászott egy tornateremben, nyilvánvalóan drága öltönyben és nyakkendőben állt egy bálteremben, pezsgőspohárral a kezében... A képek alapján úgy tűnt, ő is olyan, mint akármelyik tinédzser, akinek gazdag szülei vannak.

\- Alexei Nikiforov Svájcba küldte tanulni a fiát, egy bentlakásos iskolába. Látszólag a fiú a tipikus, elkényeztetett milliárdos csemeték életét élte, de már akkoriban is részt vett az apja ügyleteiben - erre enged következtetni egy sor vallomás, amit Nikiforovék néhány londoni üzletfeléből sikerült kicsikarnunk -, és az teljesen biztos, hogy már a gimnáziumi évek alatt elkezdte építgetni a kapcsolati hálóját az alvilágban. Ugyanis olyan barátokkal vette körbe magát, akik később igencsak hasznosnak bizonyultak.

Smith újabb aktákat vett elő, egyenként kinyitotta őket, és letette Yuri elé. Rámutatott az elsőhöz csatolt fényképre:

\- Christophe Giacometti. A szülei svájci bankárok, pénzmosásra és illegális off-shore ügyletekre szakosodtak, több bűnszervezettel is kapcsolatba hozhatók.

Williams rámutatott a második aktára, és átvette a szót.

\- Cao Bin, kínai pénzhamisítók fia, aki már gyerekkorában is besegített a szülei „üzletében”. - A harmadik akta következett, benne két fiatal, egy nő és egy férfi arcképével. - Michele és Sara Crispino, a nagyapjuk irányítja az észak-olasz maffiát. - A következő fénykép egy boldognak tűnő párocskát ábrázolt egy homokos tengerparton. - Isabella Yang, és a vőlegénye, Jean-Jacques Leroy. Mindketten több alvilági szervezethez köthetők, műkincs- és okirathamisításban utaznak.

Yuri a homlokát ráncolta. Egyre kevésbé tetszett neki ez az egész. Persze tudta, hogy ha valakit olyasmivel gyanúsítanak, mint Viktor Nikiforovot, annak nyilván bőven akadnak alvilági kapcsolatai, de kezdett felfordulni a gyomra a sok fiatal bűnöző láttán - és a java még csak most következett.

\- Otabek Altin - tett le elé újabb aktát Smith. - Kazahsztáni bérgyilkos, aki mellékes bevételeit a fegyvercsempészetből szerzi. Ez pedig - mutatott rá újabb fényképre -, Emil Nekola, szintén bérgyilkos. Csehországban született, de úgy tudjuk, jelenleg Nikiforovhoz hasonlóan ő is Londonban él.

\- És persze itt vannak a többiek - mutatott végig a többi aktán Williams. - Azt hiszem, már sejti, miféle emberekről beszélünk. Ezek mind Nikiforov barátai a középiskolás évekből, akikkel a mai napig tartja a kapcsolatot, és nyilván nem azért, mert szentimentális típus.

Yuri megpróbálta lenyelni a gombócot, amit a torkában érzett. Bólintott. Igen, felfogta, milyen veszélyes emberekkel vette körbe magát ez a Viktor Nikiforov anélkül is, hogy a többiekről bármit mondtak volna.

\- Ami a fiatal Nikiforovot illeti, nem sok biztosat tudunk róla. A barátaira is nehéz lenne bármit rábizonyítani, de őrá már végképp semmit nem lehet. Tizennyolc éves korában ugyan elkapta az orosz rendőrség, és hűvösre is tették, de nem tudtak mást rábizonyítani azon kívül, hogy ellopta apuci fegyverét, és a haverjaival egy erdőben részegen lövöldözött vele egy kicsit, ami során egy öreg vadász megsérült. Csak néhány hónapot ült, utána, akár hiszi, akár nem - itt Smith megvetően horkantott egyet -, a szemétládának volt pofája eljátszani a bűnbánó jó kisfiút, és közmunkát vállalni abban az idősek otthonában, ahol a vadászt ápolták. Állítólag a két kezével festette ki az egész épületet, és azóta is szép pénzeket adományoz az otthonnak. Micsoda szent, nem igaz?

Yuri hátán még a szőr is felállt. Bármibe le merte volna fogadni, hogy azt a vadászt nem véletlenül lőtték meg, és Nikiforov azért férkőzött a közelébe a börtönből való szabadulása után, hogy megfenyegesse, vagy lefizesse, nehogy valaha is kiderülhessen az igazság.

\- Nem sokkal azután, hogy leülte az idejét, Londonba költözött - vette vissza a szót Williams. - A priusza ellenére valahogy bekerült a KCL-re, ahol kiváló eredménnyel végezte el a nemzetközi tanulmányok szakot.

Yuri meglepetten pislogott az ügynökre, aki újra elővette a halom alól Nikiforov anyagát, és mutatott neki egy fényképet a diplomaosztójáról, és egyet arról, ahogy az egyetemi könyvtárban olvas. Az orosz haja ezeken a képeken már rövidebb volt, de így is a háta közepéig ért.

\- Ez komoly? - meredt a fiatal rendőr a fényképre. Viktor Nikiforov arra az egyetemre járt, ahová ő, Yuri, annak idején nem jutott be? Micsoda igazságtalanság!

Yuri megcsóválta a fejét. Ennek az orosz maffiózónak mindene megvolt, amiről ő gyerekkorában álmodozott, annak ellenére - vagy inkább pont azért -, mert vele ellentétben Nikiforov nem a helyes utat járta. Ez egyszerre volt nevetséges és elkeserítő.

\- Azt, gondolom, mondanom sem kell, hogy Nikiforov nem pusztán egy pofás diploma kedvéért jött Nagy-Britanniába - folytatta Williams. - Az apja azért küldte ide, hogy vegye át a szervezetük londoni sejtje felett, ami akkor még csak néhány pitiáner bűnözőbőt, kisstílű drogdílereket és verőembereket jelentett, az irányítást.

\- A kis Viktorra büszke lehet apuci - mondta gúnyosan Smith. - Felvirágoztatta az üzletet, néhány év alatt az ország legkiterjedtebb bűnszervezetét hozta létre, sőt, tovább terjeszkedett a kontinensre is. Viktor Nikiforov innen, Londonból irányítja az anyaországon kívüli, teljes európai orosz maffiát. A szervezete mindennel foglalkozik, amit csak el tud képzelni a drogcsempészettől az emberkereskedelmen át a hamisításig. Gyilkosság, prostitúició, védelmi pénzek… Gondoljon minden létező bűnözési formára, amivel valaha is találkozott; Nikiforov mindegyikben utazik. Egy valódi birodalmat hozott létre, egy olyan kiterjedt hálózatot, ami példa nélkülinek mondható, és hiába tudjuk, hány ember vére tapad a kezéhez, mennyi mocskos pénz folyt már rajta keresztül, semmit sem tudunk rábizonyítani. Nincs semmi a kezünkben, amivel közvetlenül kapcsolatba hozhatnánk az alvilággal.

\- Sőt, közvetve is alig - sóhajtott a másik ügynök. - Én azóta dolgozom ezen az ügyön, azóta próbálom rács mögé dugni Viktor Nikiforovot, hogy betette lábát az országba. Mint látja, sikertelenül, és ebből, köztünk legyen szólva, kezd eléggé elegem lenni.

Yuri némán meredt az asztalon heverő irathalmokra.

\- De hogy kerülök én a képbe? - kérdezte végül, miután már úgy érezte, eleget emésztgette magában a hallottakat. - Én mégis hogy tudnék maguknak segíteni? Csak egy egyszerű rendőr vagyok, semmi több…

Smith és Williams összenéztek, végül utóbbi volt az, aki megszólalt.

\- Előre szeretném leszögezni: cseppet sem fog magának tetszeni, amit most hallani fog - sóhajtotta, és elővett egy kis köteg fényképet. Yuri felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Eddig sem tetszett - motyogta maga elé. Az ügynök figyelmen kívül hagyta, amit mondott, és a kezébe nyomta a fényképeket.

\- Kérem, nézze meg ezeket alaposan!

Yuri egyenként megnézte az összes képet. Mindegyiken Viktor szerepelt, többnyire öltönyben és nyakkendőben, és társaságban. Férfitársaságban. Éttermekben, galériák előtt, kávézókban, parkokban kapták őt lencsevégre, olykor virággal vagy szépen csomagolt ajándékdobozokkal a kezében, máskor kézen fogva sétálgatva a partnerével. Yuri hamar levonta a logikus következtetést, hogy mindegyik kép egy-egy randevún készült, és ezt nemsokára Williams is megerősítette.

\- Ezek Viktor Nikiforov ismert… nos, jobb szó híján hadd mondjam így: szeretői.

Yuri, miután az utolsó képet is megnézte, lassan letette őket az asztalra. Nem kellett zseninek lenni hozzá, hogy rájöjjön, a férfiakban, akik a képeken szerepeltek Nikiforov mellett, volt valami közös: mind-mind ázsiaiak voltak. Akárcsak ő maga is. Már mindent értett.

\- Erről van tehát szó? - kérdezte remegő hangon. - Azt akarják, hogy… hogy legyek Nikiforov…? - Nem akarta kimondani a „szerető” szót. A gondolattól is felfordult a gyomra.

\- Azt szeretnénk, ha elfogadná azt a teát, amire meghívta magát a múltkor, amikor egymásba botlottak az esőben - bólintott Smith komolyan.

Yuri az kezébe temette az arcát. Nem hitte el, hogy ez vele történik.


	3. Hard Cheese

Yuri idegesen járkált fel-alá a kicsiny lakásában. Ezt nem hitte el. Ezt _egyszerűen nem hitte el_. Miért vele történik ilyesmi? Talán a karma volt, ami utolérte őt, mert az előző életében valami nagyon csúnya dolgot csinált? Vagy mivel középszerű rendőr volt, valaki odafent a minisztériumban úgy döntött, megszívatja egy kicsit, hátha akkor jobban fog igyekezni?

Szerette volna felhívni az anyukáját, hogy tanácsot kérjen tőle, de nem tehette. Senkinek sem beszélhetett erről a fura ajánlatról - vagy megbízásról? -, még a szüleinek sem. A két ügynök nyílt lapokkal játszott: nem kerteltek, nem próbálták sem becsapni, sem elkendőzni a valóságot, és ennek következtében veszélyes információkat osztottak meg vele. Életveszélyes információkat, melyekkel zsarolható lenne, melyek, ha kiszivárognának, és kiderülne, miatta - márpedig biztosan kiderülne -, a családja veszélybe kerülne, ezt pedig nem kockáztathatta meg. Az ő életükkel nem játszhatott.

A szeme a kanapén heverő aktakupacra tévedt. Smith és Williams mindent átadott neki a Nikiforov ügyről, amit csak lehetett, még az orosz férfi fodrászának a nevét és elérhetőségeit is, és amióta csak hazaért, Yuri az iratokat olvasgatta. Minél többet tudott meg, annál inkább érezte úgy, hogy halálos veszélynek tették ki őt abban a kihallgatószobában már pusztán azzal is, hogy beszéltek neki erről az ügyről. Szinte várta, hogy egy tucat állig felfegyverzett orosz betörje az ajtót, és annyi golyót eresszen bele, hogy a végén egy lyukas sajtra emlékeztessen a teste.

Az, amit elmondtak neki csak a jéghegy csúcsa volt, az aktákban, amiket hazahozhatott magával, sokkal rémisztőbb információkat talált: részleteket Nikiforov üzleteiről, fényképeket néhány tetthelyről, melyeket feltételezhetően egyik-másik embere, esetleg ő maga hagyott hátra, és újabb profilokat veszélyesebbnél veszélyesebb bűnözőkről, akik szinte napi kapcsolatban álltak az orosszal. Yuri nem is értette igazán, miért engedték meg, hogy magával hozza ezeket az iratokat, hiszen mind titkosított információkat tartalmaztak. Mi lett volna, ha elhagyja őket útban hazafelé, a metrón? Egyáltalán szabályos volt ilyesmit csak úgy rábízni egy huszadrangú rendőrre? És ha már megengedték, hogy elolvassa őket, nem kellett volna legalább azt szigorúan megtiltaniuk, hogy kivigye az aktákat az irodából?

Most, hogy jobban belegondolt, ez a hanyagság egészen gyanús volt. Ha tényleg titkosított információkat tartalmaztak ezek az akták, akkor valószínűleg oda sem adhatták volna neki őket, vagy legfeljebb úgy nézhetett volna beléjük, ha besétál Smith-ékkel a két MI ügynökség valamelyikéhez, szigorú felügyelet alatt, nehogy jegyzeteket, másolatokat készítsen, amiket aztán kivihetne az épületből… És tessék, mégis odaadták neki _egy a Harrods-ban kapható rongyszatyorban_ az egészet.

Képtelenség volt! Ez biztos nem volt szabályos!

Yurinak szörnyű gyanú ütött szöget a fejébe:

\- Mi van, ha csak szívatnak? - mondta ki hangosan is, amit gondolt. Talán valamelyik munkatársa akarta megtréfálni ezzel az egésszel, vagy így akarják próbára tenni a felettesei, esetleg…

Mi van, ha ez valami új televíziós átverős műsor, és abban a pillanatban, hogy elvállalja az ügyet, előugrik valami fura divat szerint felöltöztetett műsorvezető a vigyorgó „ügynökök” és „Nikiforov”, na meg persze néhány operatőr társaságában? Végtére is Britanniában ilyesmi nagyon is megeshet!

Lehet, most is kamerákkal figyelik, várva a reakcióját. Lehet, hogy a férfi, aki az orosz maffiózónak adta ki magát, valójában egy kevésbé ismert színész, aki néhány tévéreklámban vagy sorozatok epizódszerepében bukkant fel, és most ott kuncog valahol az út túloldalán, az egyik kávézóban ücsörögve, miközben egy kis monitoron figyelik a műsorvezetővel, hogyan járkál ő, Yuri, fel és alá a kicsiny kis lakásában...

Ha így van, mit kéne tennie? Játssza el a szerepet, a mit sem sejtő, naiv rendőrt, vagy inkább hívja fel most azonnal a felettesét, vagy az úgynevezett „ügynököket”, és közölje velük, jó vicc volt, de inkább ne szórakozzanak tovább vele?

Nem, nem játszhatja el a hülyét. Sosem hinné el senki, hogy már az elejétől gyanakodott, hogy csak hecc az egész, arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem kifejezetten akart nevetség tárgyává válni a kollégái, a felettesei, és főleg nem az egész ország szeme láttára. Ha pedig nem volt vicc…

Akkor hihetetlenül veszélyes dologra akarták rávenni őt. _Pokolian_ veszélyes dologra. Az orosz maffiával nem lehetett csak úgy büntetlenül szórakozni. Egy rossz szó is elég volt ahhoz, hogy valakit kíméletlenül kivégezzenek, és a megcsonkított holttestét kiállítsák valahová, hogy példát statuáljanak vele, vagy nyom nélkül eltüntessék, úgy, hogy soha ne találjanak rá - a jelek szerint ez a Viktor Nikiforov és az emberei mindkét módszernek mesterei voltak. Ha elmenne akár csak egyetlen randevúra is a helyi maffiafőnökkel, és rájönnének, kicsoda, vagy, ha ki sem derülne, egyszerűen csak nem tetszene a pasasnak Yuri képe…

Nem, bele sem mert gondolni, hogyan végezheti.

Ő erre nem volt felkészülve. Csak egy egyszerű rendőr volt, aki többnyire csak az irodában, az íróasztal mögött töltötte napjait, nem képezték ki erre. A dolog elméletben izgalmasan hangzott, igen, sőt, már-már akciófilmekbe illő, de a rideg valóság az volt, hogy ezt nem úszná meg élve. Örülhetett, hogy Nikiforov nem vadászta le azért, mert nem vitte neki vissza azt a hülye esernyőt… Vagy csak pusztán szórakozásból. Az akták alapján az az ember, úgy tűnt, szeret puszta élvezetből gyilkolni.

Nem volt olyan előléptetés, amiért ezt megérte volna bevállalni.

Yurit kirázta a hideg. Vett egy mély levegőt, megrázta a fejét, és elhatározta, holnap közli az ügynökökkel, hogy nem vállalja a megbízást, sőt, _viccnek tartja_.

Igen, pontosan azt fogja tenni.

 

Hihetetlen meleg és párás volt az idő. Yuri úgy érezte, mintha a trópusokra tévedt volna, és nem is Nagy-Britanniában lenne. Fájt a feje ettől a lehetetlen időjárástól. Imádkozni kezdett, hogy hamarosan kezdjen el esni végre az eső, a felhők is és ő is megkönnyebbülhessen.

Az elhatározás, hogy nemet mond az ügynökök ajánlatára, az éjszaka során csak még jobban megerősödött benne. Alig várta, hogy beérjen a munkahelyére, és közölhesse velük, de előbb még meg kellett állnia az egyik szupermarketben reggelit venni - ha spórolni akart, márpedig spórolnia _kellett_ , nem engedhette meg magának, hogy egy kávézóban vegyen valami finomságot, be kellett érnie a filléres péksüteményekkel, akkor is, ha nem szerette őket túlságosan.

Abban a pillanatban, hogy belépett a szupermarketbe, azt is megbánta, hogy aznap reggel kikelt az ágyból.

\- Nocsak, egy ismerős arc! - Viktor Nikiforov az összes fogát kivillantva vigyorgott rá egy láda narancs mellől. A férfi láthatóan drága sötétkék öltönyt, szürke nyakkendőt viselt, és a karján lógó műanyagkosárban egy szem banán és két uborka pihent. Yuri lába a földbe gyökerezett. Ez csak valami rossz vicc volt, ugye? - Jó reggelt!

Nem voltak Holland Park közelében sem. Sőt, még csak Kensingtonban sem - Yuri messzire elkerülte a kerületet ma reggel, és úgy tervezte, a jövőben is ezt fogja tenni, akármennyire is szerette azokat a szép házakat nézegetni -, erre tessék: itt állt előtte az az ember, akit a legrosszabb rémálmaiban sem akart soha többé viszontlátni.

\- Izé… jó reggelt… - motyogta a rendőr zavartan. Végtére is, mást nagyon nem tehetett.

\- Micsoda véletlen, nem igaz? - döntötte oldalra a fejét a férfi még mindig mosolyogva. Yuri képtelen lett volna ilyen vidáman reagálni.

Mégis mennyi volt az esélye, hogy egy több mint nyolcmilliós nagyvárosban _véletlenül_ újra egymásba botoljanak? Nem, ez nem lehetett véletlen! Kizárt!

Vajon ez is a vicc része? Vagy Viktor Nikiforov valóban kegyetlen maffiózó, aki valamiképp kiderítette, kicsoda Yuri, és azért van itt, hogy megfenyegesse, vagy talán meg is ölje őt?

Yuri nem akart meghalni, a fenébe is!

\- Igen - nyögte, és a szeme sarkából a bejárat fotocellás ajtaja felé sandított. Vajon futnia kéne? - Tényleg. Micsoda véletlen…

Meg fog halni. Ki fogják belezni, az biztos! Ez az ember… Akármilyen dögös is legyen a mosolya, akármilyen szépek is a vonásai, biztos, hogy meg fogja őt skalpolni, aztán egy tompa késsel levágja a végtagjait, a kutyák elé veti, és…

\- Remélem, gond nélkül hazajutott abban az esőben - mondta Nikiforov, szenvtelen mosollyal az ajkain. - Rémes mostanában az időjárás, nem igaz? Ahol én születtem, ott is rémes, de legalább kiszámítható. Itt viszont csak abban lehet az ember biztos, hogy esni fog, de azon kívül… - A férfi lebiggyesztette az ajkait, és tanácstalanul megrázta a fejét.

Yuri nem hitt a fülének. Ez az ember most _komolyan_ az időjárásról csevegett vele?! Mit kellene tennie? Válaszolni? Belemenni a játékba? Vagy…

Mi van, ha ez nem is játék, és ő azzal buktatja le magát, hogy tudja, kicsoda Nikiforov, ha nem csinál úgy, mintha minden a legnagyobb rendben lenne?

\- Öhm… Igen. Szörnyű - motyogta zavartan, és megvakarta a jobb könyökét a bal kezével. Nem kell túljátszania, nem igaz? Csak ugyanazt kell mondania, amit bármi másnak is mondana egy udvarias szóváltás során. - Jó lenne, ha esne végre. Ez a nehéz, párás levegő eléggé… kellemetlen.

\- Az - helyeselt nagyokat bólogatva Nikiforov. - Kellemetlen.

Csend telepedett közéjük. Az orosz férfi érdeklődve, csillogó szemekkel nézte Yurit. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy arra vár, hogy a rendőr megszólaljon, csakhogy ő nem tudta, mit mondhatna. Azután olyasmi történt, amire Yuri a legkevésbé sem számított: Nikiforov megnyalta a szája sarkát.

Csak a nyelve hegyét dugta ki, és csak egyetlen röpke pillanatra érintette az ajkához, talán nem is tudatosan, talán mindenféle hátsó gondolat nélkül - Yuri mégis úgy érezte, az összes vér a testében az ágyéka felé kezd el vándorolni. Ez az ember…

Miért kellett egy ilyen veszélyes bűnözőnek _ennyire_ szexinek lennie?!

Ez nem volt fair! Szörnyen nem volt fair!

\- Öhm… - köszörülte meg a torkát. A tarkója forró volt, mikor hátranyúlt megvakarni. - Nekem most… Mennem kéne. Munkába.

\- Oh! - Nikiforov, hacsak Yuri szeme nem csalt, csalódottnak tűnt. - Hát, akkor szép napot!

\- Ö… önnek is - habogta Yuri, és sarkon fordulva kirohant az üzletből. Az sem érdekelte, hogy nem vett reggelit - a munkahelyéig futott.

 

\- Hát magával meg mi történt? - kérdezte Smith, amikor Yuri berohanva a rendőrség épületébe, kis híján fellökte őt.

\- Ni… Ni… Ni… Nikiforov! - habogta a rendőr maga mögé mutogatva. Az ügynök felvonta a szemöldökét, majd körbenézett, és a legközelebbi ajtó - egy seprűtáróló -, felé intett a fejével. Yuri értetlenül meredt a férfira. Mit akart ezzel?

Smith csettintett egyet a nyelvével, és finoman, de határozottan megragadta Yuri felkarját, és a seprűtároló felé terelte. Csak akkor engedte őt el, mikor becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót.

\- Nem vicc, ugye? - Ez volt az első értelmes mondat, ami Yuri száját elhagyta, bő ötperces hebegés-habogás után.

\- Mi lenne vicc? - vonta fel a szemöldökét az ügynök.

\- Ez az egész. Nikiforov, az orosz maffia, az, hogy engem akarnak odaküldeni - kezdett el hevesen gesztikulálva fel-alá járkálni, ami egyáltalán nem volt egyszerű a kicsiny helyiségben: tulajdonképpen egy helyben forgott, mint aki piruettezik.

\- Nem vicc - rázta meg a fejét lassan Smith. - Miért gondolta, hogy az?

Yuri erre még hevesebben kezdett el gesztikulálni, úgy mondta el - vagy inkább zúdította a másikra visítozva -, a tegnap esti gondolatmenetét. Smith szeme sem rebbent, olyan rezzenéstelen arccal hallgatta őt végig, mintha szoborrá vált volna.

\- Nem vicceltünk, Katsuki úr - mondta, mikor Yuri zihálva befejezte. - Tisztában vagyunk vele, hogy nincs erre kiképezve. Tisztában vagyunk a kockázatokkal. És nem, nem ment el az eszünk, mikor odaadtuk magának az aktákat, egyszerűen csak nem akartuk, hogy úgy vállalja el a feladatot, hogy fogalma sincs róla, valóban mivel áll szemben. Tisztában kell lennie a kockázatokkal.

Yuri mélyet sóhajtva döntötte neki vállát az ajtónak.

\- De ez… ez túl sok - motyogta. Smith arca továbbra is rezzenéstelen maradt.

\- Megmondtuk, hogy nem kötelező vállalnia.

\- Nem fognak megpróbálni rábeszélni? - Yuri, bármennyire is igyekezett összeszedni magát, olyan hangon beszélt, mint aki az életéért könyörög.

\- Nem fogjuk. A szavamat adom.

\- Jó - motyogta kissé bizonytalanul a rendőr. - Az… az jó.

Smith bólintott egy nagyot.

\- Ez zaklatta fel annyira? A lehetőség, hogy rákényszerítjük? - kérdezte halkan. Yuri lassan megrázta a fejét. Becsukta a szemét, és az arca oldalát is az ajtónak döntötte, nem törődve azzal, hogy azt biztos nem mosták le már jó ideje.

\- Nem. Találkoztam vele - lehelte gyengén. - Amikor reggelit mentem venni.

\- Találkozott vele? - Smith szemöldöke erre már magasra szaladt, de más nem árulkodott az arcán a meglepettségről. - Hol? Mikor? Beszéltek is? Mit mondott magának?

Yuri nagyot nyelt, és az ajtóba kapaszkodva, mintha az élete azon az egyetlen stabil ponton múlna, részletesen beszámolt arról, hogyan futott bele abba a nyavalyás jóképű maffiózóba a szupermarketben.

\- Magát mindig megtalálja a baj, vagy ez új? - merengett hangosan Smith, mikor Yuri befejezte a beszámolót. Az ügynök a halántékát masszírozva hümmögött néhányat, mielőtt újra megszólalt volna. - Nem hiszem, hogy Nikiforov tudná, ki maga. Minden létező adatbázisból eltüntettük a fényképét, persze csak ideiglenesen, a biztonság kedvéért. Tudhatta előre, hogy éppen ott fog vásárolni ma reggel?

Yuri megrázta a fejét.

\- Hmm… Ha meg akarná magát félemlíteni, azt hiszem, inkább az egyik emberét küldte volna.

\- Azt hiszi? - Az ifjú rendőrt ezt a legkevésbé sem nyugtatta meg.

\- Ha attól jobban érezné magát, egy ideig kirendelhetek maga mellé valakit, aki vigyáz a testi épségére, ha Nikiforov esetleg tényleg ártani akarna magának - vont vállat Smith.

\- Mennyi az esélye, hogy egyetlen ember megállítaná őt? - szaladt ki Yuri száján, és abból, ahogy az ügynök oldalra nézett, máris tudta a választ. Mégsem volt a férfi pókerarca olyan jó, mint elsőre hitte. - Ha tényleg tudja, ki vagyok, és holtan akar látni, akkor nekem annyi, igaz?

\- Nem tudhatjuk biztosan. Lehet, valóban véletlenül botlottak egymásba - mondta az ügynök. Egyértelmű volt, hogy csak Yurit akarja nyugtatni.

\- És most mi lesz? - tárta szét a karját a rendőr. - Reménykedjek benne, hogy tényleg csak véletlen volt, és nem végzem golyóval a szemeim között egy szép estén munkából hazafelé menet? Egyáltalán honnan fogom tudni, hogy nem akar kicsinálni? Mennyi idő, mire kiderül?

Smith olyan flegmán vont vállat, hogy Yuri legszívesebben megütötte volna. Gyűlölte a bizonytalanságot, az volt számára talán a legrosszabb kínzás - erre az ember úgy viselkedik, mintha félvállról venné az egészet! Az életéről volt szó, a fenébe is!

\- Mondja már meg, hogyan tudhatnám meg, meg akar-e ölni, vagy sem! - szűrte a fogai között dühösen. Smith egy ideig gondolkodott, majd újra vállat vont, ugyanolyan flegmán.

\- Én a helyében visszavinném neki azt az esernyőt, hogy kiderítsem.


End file.
